Recovery of a broken and stolen hearts
by Icestone436
Summary: Daiskue has finally found his sacred maiden... But what will happen when his heart sinks into despair? (DarkxKrad as well!)
1. Chapter 1

1 After math  
(Dai's POV)  
I felt so complete. As I looked at the ocean our hand linked in a chain that would never break. "Riku I love you. And I never want to leave you." Dai said looking into his lover's eyes. His new lover looked back at him and said

"I love you too Dai." And with that our lips meet and I never wanted to part. It was as the whole world vanished and it was just me and Riku. 'I have found my secret maiden!' Dai thought to himself. I wrap my hand around her waist to draw her closer to me. She reacts with putting her arms around my neck. I pull away from her just so I can look into her eyes.

"I never want to leave you." Riku said with passion in her eyes.

"I want your amber eyes to be mine forever!" I gave her a smile. I grabbed her hand and said. "We should go home." Leading my lover to my house felt so magical. We talked about our new life in high school that would start soon.

"I have one question for you?" Riku randomly asked.

"You can ask me anything in the world." I said giving her hand a small squeeze making it for reassurance.

"Will you ever tell me all about you and Dark?" Riku said avoiding his eyes. I cupped her cheeks and made her look into my eyes which I responded. "I will but I want to enjoy this moment with my sacred maiden." I responded with a immediate blush across my face.

"Promise me that one day you will!" Riku eyes suddenly turned into a devil look. I looked into them showing all of my reassurance I could I responded calmly.

"I cross my heart!" I cross my hand across my heart.

"Good!" Riku eyes changed back to her normal glow I gave a happy mental sigh. 'What was that all about?' I shook off the thought. We got to her house. "I am so sorry but this night-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when a soft pair of lips attached them to mine. I closed my eyes to feel more emotion. I rubbed one of my hands through her hair. I felt so whole this feeling could never be replaced. He wanted to say like this forever. Then I felt those angelic lips drawn from mine. 'I need to feel that feeling every time I kiss her.' I promised to myself.

"Goodnight. I love you Riku!" I gave her a light peck on the lips and started to walk towards home. I heard her door close and I felt like yelling to the world. 'I finally have someone I can love and trust for the rest of my life!' I think to myself. I return to my home to open the door to my mother hugging me.

"I am so proud of you son!" My mother praised me.

"What did I do?" I ask with curiosity showing in my eyes.

"You finally have your secret maiden! You are free of Dark and now can feel true love!" My mom pointed out and couldn't feel overjoyed. I went to my bedroom after a celebratory party we had. I climed Ito my bed and for the foray time in a long time I finally got to sleep peacefully. Little did this boy know that his belief is going to change not for a while but for his whole life. 'I will be yours and you will remember me!' A voice thought in the distance as he saw his 'friend walk into his house.


	2. Tragedy of a broken heart

**Thank you for reading! I cam up with this a while again but I am posting it now! XD I DON'T OWN DN ANGEL!**

* * *

(Dai's POV)

I wake up to my alarm beeping. "I am up!" I yell and slam my hand on to top of my clock not breaking the clock but shut it off. I stretch and finally get up with a loud groan. "Man I am finally back to school but in high school!" I get dressed into my new for uniform for my new school. I look at my clock and run downstairs.

"Morning Dai!" My mother said to me.

"Hey! I need to eat quick and get to Riku's house to walk her to school like I promised!" I ate my breakfast and ran towards Riku's house. When I reached my first destination. I knocked on the door not that exhausted as I thought I would be. 'Who knew I would still feel like I have so much energy left! This must what it feels like to be in love.' I think to myself. Then the door opens to show my Riku. I give her a hug and day.

"I have missed you love!" I say taking in her smell. 'This smell will never get old to me!' I think to my self. "Ready for high school?" I ask my lover with compassion in my eyes.

"Yes want to leave Risa already left with her other friends." Riku said locking her door to her house.

"Awesome!" I say grabbing her hand and she doesn't fight she accepts my hand. We finally reach out new school. "It is bigger than the middle school!" I say looking up at the huge building still holding her hand.

"Yes it is!" We walk into the front doors. We see all of the people I squeezed Riku's hand to show I will protect her. We get to our lockers.

"I have to go to History I will see you later! Bye love!" I give her a peck on the cheek. I head toward my class when I run into my best friend Satoshi. "Hey Hitawri-san!" I wave hello and he comes right next to me and we walk down the hall like friends do.

"Hello Niwa-san!" I can't help but give him a smile.

"How does it feel to be free?" I ask suddenly.

"It feels so amazing!" The blueneet responses with a big smile on his face. We continue to walk.

"How are you feeling or how are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while since the separation." I realize knowing that I am probably a bad friend. "It is alright Niwa-san. I have actually been quite busy. I am doing really well I feel as if I can finally see the world in colors now that Krad is gone inside of me!" The blue eyes boy responses looking forward. I can't help but feel a weird feeling in the bottom off stomach as if something is wrong. I don't know what it is but this feeling as if Satoshi is angry with me. "Are you still with Riku?" He asks snapping me unit of my thinking.

"Yes I am and I deeply love her with all of my heart!" I says with a big smile on my face. I look over at my best friend.

"That is good!" He says but was that a hint of anger in his voice. 'Is he angry with me for something I did?' I push the thought to the back of my head. I see my class.

"Bye! I will see you later!" I walk to my class and take my seat. The bell rang to end the hour. 'This class doesn't seem too bad!' I think to myself. I realize that for ice I actually like all of my classes. After the last hour I walk my lover home and give her a 'good' goodbye kiss. I walk home do my homework and go to sleep thinking. 'This is going to be a good year!' I think to myself as I drift to sleep.

3 months later

I got pick my lover up for school. We walk to school but she seems quiet. "Is something wrong?" I ask my lover with worry in my eyes.

"Nothing." She responses as soon as I ask the question. I grab her hand and make her look into my eyes.

"You can tell me anything that you need to!" I tell her showing seriousness with my eyes and give her hands a squeeze for reassurance.

"I know. Trust me nothing is wrong!" Her eyes went back to their normal color. "Okay." I responded faking my normal tone as I know something is wrong. They got to their lockers when it happened. I gave her a 'good' kiss before I leave and the magic is gone. The feeling I have felt for so log the world disappearing. It was all gone. "Goodbye love!" I say to her and continue to walk to my room. 'Why is that feeling gone I feel the same way as I have that day! Why does the kiss feel different?' I think to myself. I get to class and feel drawn into it. I find learning a lot easier without Dark closing my thoughts. At the end of the day I wait at my locker but my lover never shows up. I start to worry. So I walk to her last hour class. I get to her class and open the door. I suddenly felt my legs go loose. What I saw I will never forget. Riku was kissing a person I didn't know.

"I love you!" Riku said when she pulled away from this mysterious boy.

"Then why don't you ditch the little boy your dating and we don't have to do this in secret anymore!" The mysterious boy suggested. That was all that I needed I yelled.

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT WE ARE DONE RIKU! DOT EVEN TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" I yell and run way with years rolling down my cheeks. Riku I heard giving a little cheer.

"I didn't have to do it! He did it himself!" Riku said with pride in her voice. "Then let us make it official!" The boy said pulling into a intense passionate kiss. I just felt as if the world ended I ran out of the school. I felt something that I hit.

"Sorry." I get up and try to run when the person grabs my wrist.

"What happened!?" The person demanded. I turned around and saw it was Satoshi.

"She cheated on me! My maiden cheated on me!" I couldn't take it anymore I fell onto the ground and broke down years are rolling down my face. I couldn't believe my suppose to be 'sacred maiden' did this to me! I felt Satoshi wrapping his arms around me.

"It is okay! I am here! It is okay!" He said with sympathy holding while I let it all out.

"I gave her everything! I told her that I loved her and she just threw it all away!" I say I between sobs.

"Here you are coming with me." Satoshi grabs my hand and drags me toward his house. "You are staying at my house no exceptions!" I nodded and called my mom.

"Hey! I am going to stay at Satoshi's house. Thank you!" I hang up the phone and feel years welling up against my cheeks.

"It is alright." Satoshi says with sympathy. I nod and get up and start to walk towards Satoshi's house. 'She is going to pay! No one deserves to make this person cry! She will regret it!' The person thinks to himself as he walks toward his probably new safe house. 'She will never be the same after I am done with her!'

* * *

**I am hope you are linking the story! Please leave a review or rate thank you! :D**


End file.
